


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(06)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [6]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(06)（文：十甫）

赤木送走了网络商业罪案调查部的两位督察──神与清田，重新踏入L2研究室时，就见到鬼冢铁男。

“赤木，麻烦你了。”铁男对向自己走近的赤木说道。

“呣～出了什么状况了？”赤木皱着眉头问。刚才见两位督察带了摇控键来“搜”人，显然是有备而来。赤木隐隐约约觉得其中大有文章，但就是抓不到问题出在哪里。

“神脑昨晚被他们抓了。”铁男对赤木说道。

“什么？洋平被捉了？怎么会？他向来不是很小心的吗？大楠、野间他们呢？会不会有内奸？”三井不等赤木说话，就将心中的疑问一口气说了。

“小三，大楠他们为了让我安全逃脱，故意兵分几路，现在恐怕凶多吉少了。内奸绝不是他们。”铁男伸手在三井肩膀拍了拍。

三井暗暗松了口气。他与铁男、洋平、大楠、野间还有高宫都是溷帮会时认识的好朋友、好兄弟。后来，三井在机缘巧合下遇到安西教授，后者觉得他在医疗研究方面极具天赋，便悉心栽培他。在他学有所成后，更安排他进入霍士研究所。然而，三井并没有因此与铁男他们断绝联系。

只见赤木低头沉吟了一会儿，便对铁男说，“神脑被捉前发现了新线索吗？”

铁男点了点头，伸手从领口拉出一条项鍊，打开拇指大小的坠子，倒出一个钮扣型储存器。

赤木接过了储存器，便将它交给彩子。彩子即刻将它插入电脑。

“老大，你看！这是什么？”彩子指着电脑画，一脸难以置信。

只见电脑荧幕只出现六个英文字母：

WINSON

赤木立刻吩咐晴子用搜寻器寻找与WINSON有关的资料。

不一会就传来晴子的声音，“大哥！总共有380万个与WINSON相关的资料，我尝试缩小范围，大哥你要什么领域的？”

“你先将它们分成各个领域，然后再一个一个领域去找，一条资料也不许看漏！”赤木吩咐晴子道。接着便转过头看着铁男，“神脑向来小心，形迹不露，怎么会露馅了？”

铁男叹了一口气，“还不是那个将股市弄得天翻地覆的神秘人！”

赤木与三井、彩子面面相觑，“神脑去趟股市的溷水了？”半晌，赤木得出结论。

铁男摇摇头，“不是！是那神秘人太凶了。他用少数资金投资，竟在不到一星期的时间就累积了上亿的财富，然后又到处收购公司，因此引起了网络商业罪案调查部的注意，在网上边展开搜查边捉人。神脑也就这样被发现了。”

“那神秘人收购的是什么公司？”三井问道。

“好像与医疗有关……”

赤木一听，立刻按电脑找晴子，“晴子！先找医疗领域的！”

“是！”

“铁男，你们形迹败露的事，你通知了阿部先生没有？”彩子突然问道。

铁男一怔，随即答道，“没有！”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
「女人绝种了？！什么原因……」

流川的脑袋飞快地转着：被暴力侵害导致死亡？疾病？战争？……但无论是哪一个原因，他都觉得不太可能。因为，女人的数量佔地球人口的一半，怎么可能在五百年后会绝种？

他感到迷惑，眼望着樱木的侧脸，等他说出答案。

樱木双眼仍望着天花板，“不是五百年。早在我那个年代的百多年前，女人就从地球上消失了。你想的原因都是造成女人绝种的原因之一，但罪魁祸首是：TG3845！”

流川的脑袋“嗡”声作响！

「TG3845？TG3845……那不就是我们前阵子发现的卵巢癌病毒？」

流川“霍”一声坐了起来，他突然感到一阵胆战心惊。

「难道是……由TG3845制成的避孕疫苗？」

流川目不转睛地看着仰躺着的樱木。只见樱木微微一笑，“狐狸不笨嘛！”

「那你回来的目的就是阻止避孕疫苗的诞生？」

“……那只是我任务的一部份！我要阻止的是：瘟神！”樱木缓缓地吐出这一句话。

“瘟神”，这两个字对流川来说，是多么的熟悉。他长年与病毒为伍，早就将导致人类大量死亡的传染病病原称为“瘟神”。

屋内突然变得一片死寂。

「瘟神……是指人吗？……是指制避孕疫苗的仙道彰吗？」原本呆呆想事情的流川突然“问”道。

“不是……瘟神……”樱木迟疑了一阵子，然后接着说，“是一个组织。一个专门研究病毒、释放病毒……利用疾病消灭地球人口的组织。根据我们未来所得的资料，女人是被计划性地灭种的。其实不只是女人，这几百年来，有部份人类都是被计划性消灭……这瘟神组织，存在很久了，一直在主宰着地球人口的数量。”

所以，这几百年来，新兴病毒层出不穷。远的就有黑死病菌、天花病毒、汉他病毒、伊波拉病毒、爱滋病毒；近的也有非典型肺炎、后天花病毒等共夺去近上亿人口的传染病。

「果然有这个组织！」流川握紧拳头，眼神也变得锐利起来，隐隐约约有燃烧的火焰。

“狐狸，你知道这个组织？快！快告诉我，它的总部在哪里？首脑是谁？”樱木坐直了身子，一阵激动，抓起流川的手。

流川摇摇头，“我们也只是猜测有这个组织的存在，并不确定。”

樱木“哦”了一声，声音中充满了失望。

“你们……未来，也没有这个组织的资料？”流川似乎有一点紧张，虽然从樱木的表现已隐约猜到答案，但他仍想从樱木口中证实。

多来来，霍士研究所的成员，除了追查与分析病毒，也暗地里追查病毒的来源。他们怀疑，近这几十年来，许多新兴病毒的出现都是人为的因素！虽有一种说法是，由于人类大肆破坏环境例如大规模砍伐森林，导致原有的生态起了变化，也因此释放了原本被封在森林深处的病毒，以致最后人类自食恶果，被那些释放的病毒侵蚀本身。这个说法似乎振振有理，可是，霍士研究所经过多年来在追查病源领域的沉浸，总觉得事有蹊跷，然而一切都只是处于猜测阶段，并没有真凭实据。

樱木摇了摇头，说，“没有，除了知道有瘟神的存在、害女人灭种的病毒是在这个年代出现外……其他的一无所知。”

一阵沉默。

“狐狸，你知道吗？我回来后才亲眼证实，地球原来是那么美丽的，即使在你们这个年代已遭到破坏，可是它还是那么美丽……充满了活力……”

「白痴！你刚才不是说这个年代很暴力的吗？」流川听到樱木此刻的讚叹，与之前的指责大相迳庭，便忍不住调侃他。

“哼～我才不是白痴呢！若你每天在街上，来来去去都只见到几副脸孔，都只用脑电波交谈，不必开口说话，你认为那是一个怎么样的世界？还有，当你发现，原来你之前的二十多年来所吃的食物是如此乏味的话，你会有怎么样的感想？”樱木说得激动，用力握紧了双手，却浑然不觉流川的手仍被自己抓着。

流川吃痛，连忙将手抽回，不忘白樱木一眼。

“喔～对不起……”樱木讪讪地说道，边搔着自己的头发。

流川顺着他的手望去，发现他的头发，逐渐显现红色。

“你看！我没骗你吧？你们这个年代的东西真差劲！”

流川不禁莞尔，这个人怎么如此反覆？一会儿说这个年代不好，一会却又说这个年代好……

“我……才没反覆呢！”樱木抗议！

流川看着他那涨红、表情丰富的脸，心中微微一动。随即别过了头。

「白痴！你刚说来来去去都那几副脸孔，是怎么一回事？难道……未来的人口不多？」

“唉～未来，女人都绝种了，人类只好靠复制自己延续生命……”

「原来，未来的遗传工程已进展到如斯地步……你…也是复制人？」

“才不是！本天才与那些复制人不同！我可是由精子孕育出来的地球人，不像他们随便抽取一个细胞核分裂而成！”

「有什么不同？」

“好吧！看你这么好学，就告诉你吧！我是在隡尔克星人的6EN遗传工程孕育的生命，就好像你们现代的精子卵子结合的生命一样，继承了两种遗传DNA，是独有的个体。而复制人则不同，都是用细胞核分裂出来的，完全继承了之前个体的DNA，要多少有多少。明白了吗？”

「隡尔克星人？外星人？」

“是呀！未来的地球资源因人类遗传工程的消耗而越来越短缺，全都依赖隡尔克星人为地球人提供资源。可是，毕竟长贫难顾，隡尔克星人越来越吃不消，因此，便有了寻找瘟神的计划……”

「也因此你被制造了。也因此你被派回来了。」

“……是的……那是本天才与生俱来的任务……”樱木闭着眼睛，仰着头慢慢地说道。

流川看着如此模样的樱木，同情感突然油然而生，“白痴！你很寂寞吗？”

樱木张开眼睛看着流川，只见他乌亮的黑眸似乎要穿透自己的心灵深处，不禁有些心慌，嗫嚅地说道，“呸！臭狐狸，你才寂寞！”

流川深深望他一眼，然后站了起来。

「白痴！将你贴在我颈后的东西拿走，然后，滚！」

樱木突然跳起身来，一伸手搂着流川的腰，将他拉近自己，咧嘴一笑道，“那就需要做贴上去时的动作，我们来吧！”

  
本贴由十甫于2003年6月11日01:21:53在“N2”发表


End file.
